rsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Drew
| tribes = | place = 6/20 | challenges = 5 | votesagainst = 4 | days = 26 | season2 = | tribes2 = | place2 = Second Runner-Up (3/24) | challenges2 = 7 | votesagainst2 = 0 | days2 = 43 }} Drew is the second runner-up of . He originally competed in . In , Drew was tasked with playing the "double agent" to feed information to Sarah, Mae, and Roman. Threatened by this, Sarah rallied enough votes against Drew, sending him to the jury. While in , Drew unintentionally mimicked Maddie's game from , being dragged from the beginning of the game all the way to the end. However, unlike Maddie, Drew reached the Final Tribal Council, where he received no questions from the jury and no jury votes. He became the first contestant to reach the Final Tribal Council and never have their name written down on parchment. Profile Survivor Renaissance Drew initially bonded with Bison while on Bea, then Mae and Sarah while on swapped Omelette. Bison told Drew about a Hidden Immunity Idol clue he received, but Drew caught him lying in the act. At the merge, Drew is tasked with playing double agent by keeping close ties to Bison as well as other people like Jack B. and Mitchell. Drew would prove to be an integral part of gathering data for his allies which put Sarah on his trail. She was plotting against him, but he was also secretly plotting against her and Mae with Bison and Roman. Sarah played her idol nullifier against him and he was voted out. At the Final Tribal Council, Drew told the finalists that he had learned a lot about himself during his time in the game. He proceeded to ask them what they had learned and what was the most fun part of the game for them. He voted for his ally Roman to win, which he did in a 5-4-1 jury vote. Voting History In Episode 11, the vote ended with a 3-3-3 tie between Jack B., Roman, and Simon, forcing a revote. Drew voted for Simon on the revote. Chicago Drew started out on the Pop tribe where he found a Hidden Immunity Idol right away. Due to a lack of activity, he found himself on the bottom of his tribe, so at the Joint Tribal Council, he spilled all the information to the people on the Cicero tribe. After this, Drew flew back under the radar to avoid any negative stigma that may have been associated with his recent betrayal. He was often being left out of votes though, sometimes people completely even forgetting he was still playing the game at all. He skated by on his inactivity until the very end where he and Lenny tried getting Sarah to flip, although it never worked. Drew managed to become a perfect candidate for a finale goat, so Mae and Kat brought him to the end. At the Final Tribal Council, Drew was practically ignored by the jury, as Kat and Mae had been much more active in the game. As a result, Drew received no jury votes, making him the second runner-up. He did, however, mark history as the first and only contestant in the history of the series to go an entire season without their name being written down. Voting History In Episode 10, Loopy used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Drew's vote against him. In Episode 12, Coconutz used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Drew's vote against her. In Episode 15, Coconutz used a Charm Advantage, negating Drew's vote against her. Trivia * Drew is the oldest contesant from . * Drew is the first contestant to not receive any elimination votes up until the Final Tribal Council, and then receive no jury votes to win either. * Drew is one of nine contestants to receive Individual Immunity before the merge. The others are Chad and Pory in , Mae in , Shangela in , Ryan C. in , Denver in , and Jack and Vooper in . References Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Oldest Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Renaissance Contestants Category:Chicago Contestants Category:Renaissance Jury Members Category:Bea Tribe Category:Rotten Tribe Category:Pop Tribe Category:Loona Tribe Category:Finalists Category:6th Place Category:3rd Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Renaissance Category:Survivor: Chicago